


Though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

by Skyknight1987



Series: Darkest Night before the Dawn [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Embedded Images, F/M, Farewell letter, Future Fic, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Letters, Minor Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Moving On, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Zero word count story, broken relationships, handwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyknight1987/pseuds/Skyknight1987
Summary: I forget sometimes, that you're gone, and that you're not coming back. I don't know why. Maybe my head took a few hits too many. Maybe I'm just that messed up. But yes, sometimes I forget. And that's the worst part. 
 Sometimes if I'm distracted enough, or exhausted enough or if I just get really, really drunk, I forget. Just for little while. And just for that one little moment the pain goes away. And it's like you've been there all along. Like the past few years didn't happen.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________It's been five years since Bellamy saw his sister for the last time. Five years since she turned her back on him and walked out of the throne room and out of his life.  And now it's finally time to let go and say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is from My Immortal by Evanescence. Bellamy and Octavia version of the song is available [here](https://youtu.be/nj0sLc8RTO8?t=14s). I thought it was kind of fitting for the way things ended between them.
> 
> I love the Blake sibling dynamic, or rather I used to. It was hands down one of my favorite aspects of the show while it lasted, primarily because you so rarely get to see sibling relationships as one of the main plot points. And the Blakes' relationship was heartwarming and just so tragic at the same time, rooted as it was in death, loss and pain, as the very bond that had held them together all their lives was what finally broke them in the end. It's like a Shakespearean tragedy. So naturally I decided to add my own helping of angst to the mix.
> 
> And I really wanted to write a zero word count story. I'd be really interested to see how many readers are curious enough to click, or if the majority just think that I messed up while uploading and move onto the next.
> 
> Warning: Heavy angst. Implied PTSD

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened. Took more time than I expected to get all the emotions just right as well. Most of my best works are all angst ridden pieces, but I think I may have topped myself on this one. I'll have to wait and see the comments.
> 
> Next one is about Bellamy in the intervening four years after the City of Light as he tries to come to grips with himself and searches for a new purpose for his life. And then after that, Octavia. She is always a challenge to write, and I'm looking forward to explore her walk on the wild side and where it'll take her and how far she'll be willing to go.


End file.
